


Wake Up Sherlock!

by Fandoms_Unite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Otterlock, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Unite/pseuds/Fandoms_Unite
Summary: Inspired by the adorableness of this video! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQyXZkN_5ZM John tries to get Sherlock to wake up to talk about a case. It does not go well........





	

John was a morning person. Not one of the overly cheerful annoying sort but he was slightly more functional than most. Uni, med school, the military, none of them were actually the sort of ‘stay up until the sun rises because it’s fun!’ type environments. 

Unlike Sherlock who could go for days on end with next to no real sleep, John needed a solid four hours to be mostly functioning and not a complete arse to everyone. Even if they’d been out all hours on a case, John usually managed to get just enough sleep to keep going.

Sighing he looked into the nearly empty fridge. What was left in there was quickly approaching the stage where it wasn’t edible and fit only for one of Sherlock’s experiments. Well since he had the day off he’d be spending most of it stocking up on everything from eggs to tea to Sherlock’s favorite chocolate biscuits.

Glancing at his phone when it buzzed he chuckled. “It better be good Greg. This is the first day I’ve had off and there’s no food in the whole place.”  
“Well good morning to you too sunshine.” Greg mumbled around the donut in his mouth. “Figured I’d have better luck with you than Sherlock at this hour. Just a bit of follow up paperwork I need you two to go over. You know the drill.” Sipping his coffee he put his feet up on the desk.

John snorted. “It can wait and we both know it. He’s finally asleep. He won’t be budging for a good twelve hours for anything less than an eight.”  
Lestrade laughed, tossing another piece of donut in his mouth. “Well I don’t know if this would be an 8 according to him, but you know…..”

“Right, yeah, I’ll see if I can get some sort of response out of him.” John shook his head, pushing open the door to the bedroom. Sherlock was a lump under the blankets, head half shoved under a pillow.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, John poked Sherlock’s shoulder. At least he thought it was a shoulder. It was a bit hard to tell under all the blankets. “Sherlock. Sherlock, time to wake up.” Not getting a response he tried again. “Sherlock.” 

Sherlock grumbled, head half coming out from under the pillow with a death glare and incomprehensible grumbling that bordered on squeaks. With a snort the pillow was replaced.

John snorted with a laugh. “Is that so? And he went back to sleep. Think you’ve got your answer. Meet up for a pint and watch the game later?”  
Greg laughed, trying to catch his breath. “Sure thing, John. When you’ve got a minute, watch the video I sent you. Donovan’ll be up to her eyeballs in paperwork since I won the bet.”

Patting the lump that was his slightly snoring detective, John closed the door quietly. “I’m sure it’s worth it then.” Pulling up the video he watched it several times. Laughing until his sides hurt, he wiped his eyes. “Bloody hell that was good.”

“Joooooohhhnnn…….” Came a sleepy voice from down the hall, coming out much closer to a whiny “JAWN” than would EVER be admitted. “Either stop making so much noise and go to the store or at least let me sleep in peace!!”

Snorting John marched back down the hall. Plucking the pillow off Sherlock’s head, he kissed him. “Mmm I love you too and yes I’ll get some of those chocolate biscuits you’re so fond of. Go back to sleep you git.” Grinning he smoothed the dark curls into place.


End file.
